


Drabble Collection

by unfolded73



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Seduction, Sickfic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-26
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: A collection of all the drabbles from my livejournal. Includes bidding incentive drabbles that I wrote for the Support Stacie author auction, Sept. 2008 and Sept. 2009.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness, Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble in the original sense of 100 word stories unless otherwise noted. Originally published 2008-2010.
> 
> Notes today: Making one more push to archive all the stray fics that I never posted here on ao3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for a smut meme on LJ, June 2008.

"Donna could come in any second," she gasped from underneath him on the library sofa.

"She won't," he said, thrusting into her again, hard.

"How do you ..." Words were interrupted by her own gutteral moan. _Do that?_ , she finished in her head. Rose tried again. "How do you know?"

The Doctor grinned wolfishly. "Told her I was coming in here to seduce you."

"Oh. Great," she said, panting. Her orgasm came from nowhere and she bit his shoulder to muffle a shout. 

"Oh, I missed you," he breathed. "Missed you, missed you, missed you," he repeated as he came.


	2. Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written before fid_gin and I began our collaboration, this was my very first foray into Ten/Ten2/Rose.

“Tonight, everything is for you,” she whispered, kissing him, combing his hair with her fingers.

The Doctor moaned into her mouth, his double heartbeat galloping, his hips rising off the bed. Rose smiled against his lips and she dragged her fingernails down his chest.

“Is it good?” she asked.

“You’re …” He trailed off into an unintelligible groan. “You’re better at it.”

The other Doctor released him from his mouth with a wet pop and looked up, one eyebrow arched. “She’s had considerably more practice.”

“I didn’t say stop,” he replied, pushing the other man’s head back down. Rose laughed.


	3. Witnesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is only for readers of "No Rest from Sound" and "A Little More Time." Won't make much sense otherwise. The Eleventh Doctor in this fic is author-created, predating Matt Smith by a couple of years.

Two men stepped out of the TARDIS onto a windswept cliff. Below them, a grassy plain and beyond that, a beach.

Jack Harkness looked down at two people. “I thought you weren’t supposed to cross your own timeline.”

The man, now in his eleventh body, let his eyes follow Jack’s. “I occasionally make exceptions. They won’t see us up here.”

Jack watched the man in pinstripes kneeling with the blonde woman. “What were you doing?”

The current Doctor’s smile was wistful. “Getting married.”

“And why are we here?” Jack asked, watching the couple kiss.

“To witness it,” said the Doctor.


	4. After 1879

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for talliroxxor, who upped the bid on me in Support Stacie Sept 2008 and requested smutty, talky Ten for 2 different drabbles.

**I.**

“I think you like this because it frees you up to talk,” Rose smirked, taking him into her mouth again.

“That’s not wha-hiiii,” he squeaked, panting. “Obviously. I like it because you do … yes, just like that …” He threw one hand out and grabbed the console. “Your tongue. You talk about _me_ , but your tongue is like … oh, fuck. Brilliant. You are _brilliant_. Rose, I’m going to …” He trailed off in a strained groan.

Eventually, Rose stood up. “Now. That was better than ten quid, wasn’t it?”

“Can we bet on something else?” he asked hopefully.

**II.**

They were behind a large pillar in a royal palace, hardly sufficient cover. She watched him pocket her knickers. _Bigger on the inside_ , she thought, _bet I’ll never see those again._

Several minutes later she was gasping and biting his suit-clad shoulder. Two graceful fingers were sliding in and out of her mercilessly as his thumb teased her clit. “Come for me,” he murmured. “I love watching you come.” She moaned, hanging on the edge.

“Bet you ten quid you can’t keep from screaming,” he whispered against her neck, a third finger joining the other two.

She lost.

They ran.


	5. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble for wiggiemomsi, who upped her Support Stacie bid on me and asked for "super smutty" Nine/Rose.

Skin slid against skin. He was buried inside her, warm and slippery and friction. Her hands grazed over his smooth, broad chest as she rode him. Blonde hair hung down in curtains. Her eyes were closed in rapture.

“Rose,” he rasped. “You are … a perfect … fuck.” He punctuated with thrusts of his hips.

The Doctor awoke suddenly, alone. He was achingly hard, his cock already in his hand. That hadn’t happened to him in … must be centuries. Lurid images of his new companion were burned into his retinas.

One thing was sure. Rose Tyler was going to be trouble.


	6. Absolutely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for chloris67, who beat me at stump the author and requested Ten/Ten II/Rose and handcuffs.

He was kneeling on the floor, bent over the side of the bed with his hands cuffed behind his back, his usual blue suit across the room somewhere. "You're next," he grated.

"Oh, absolutely," the other Doctor said, thrusting into him again.

Rose walked in, juggling wine and glasses. "I told you to cuff him to the headboard."

"I know. This seemed … more fun," the Doctor behind panted, not breaking his rhythm.

"And it's lovely to look at," she said, putting everything aside and dropping her dressing gown. "But I was keen on participating."

"Oh, absolutely," both Doctors responded.


	7. Want To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for fid_gin for the stump the author game, Nov 2008. She requested requested Ten-on-Ten, Rose optional.

The Doctor sighed, his cock softening inside the other man's mouth. He pushed him off gently. "C'mere." They kissed, the other Doctor's mouth warm and tasting of sex. "Lie back," the Doctor said.

"You don't need to," he mumbled as he obeyed.

"Want to."

The other man's abdomen was salty with sweat, his cock straining, hard and hot, as he took it into his mouth. He could feel the pulse of the man's single heartbeat, could hear his life force in his moans and cries. Such a simple act, this – licking, sucking, bringing pleasure.

"Thank you," the other Doctor murmured.


	8. Doctor Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very silly, slightly smutty drabble for fid_gin, who had a shitty day.

"This?" Rose rejoined him in the library after her expedition to the wardrobe.

The Doctor gaped.

" _This_ is your kink?"

"Oh, yes."

Rose looked down at the very short minidress she wore and the white go-go boots that came up to her knee. "It's a bit Bond girl, don't you think?"

"That's the point." He ran a hand up under the dress, his eyes drinking her in. "No knickers."

"Well, yeah." Rose smirked. "Wasn't that the point?"

His grin was positively lecherous, and in no time at all she found herself bent over the back of the sofa. "Oh, _yes_."


	9. Wake-Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Ten2, written for no reason in particular.

"Where's Rose?" the Doctor mumbled to his duplicate as he woke up to the man's hand fluttering over his torso.

"Taking a shower," the other Doctor whispered, trailing wet kisses over his neck. The Doctor's human heart sped up and he moaned deep in his throat.

"Did you fix the helmic regulator?" he asked, knowing the other Doctor had been awake.

"Um-hmm," he responded. "Easy-peasy." He plucked the Doctor's hand off the sheet and moved it to his own erection. "Got lonely. You two, always sleeping."

He smirked, stroking up and down. "I'm not sleeping now," he said, and pounced.


	10. Belgium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Ten2, written because I was bored.

"Having you around should make piloting the TARDIS ... ahhhh, fuck ... easier, not harder," the Doctor in brown gasped. He slammed down a lever and just missed colliding with fifteenth century Belgium.

"Ha, oo eh hah-uh," said the other Doctor.

"What?" 

An obscene, wet pop from the vicinity of his groin. "I said, 'Ha, you said harder.' Also, this floor isn't half rough on the knees."

"You're the one who decided to suddenly ... ohh, _yes_ ... not that I'm complaining." He gripped the console with both hands and groaned, feeling the universe tilt. Perhaps Belgium would forgive them.


	11. Limes + 10 hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the time stamp meme, the_tenzo requested Limes: 10 hours later, the next morning with the hangovers.

"Kill me."

"Donna, it's a hangover, you'll be fine," the Doctor said.

"Not if you kill me, like I asked."

"Well, I hope you and Rose learned your lesson," he said imperiously.

"Never mind, don't kill me. I'll kill you, and you'll regenerate into an ugly man, and Rose will never touch you again," Donna bit out.

His eyes widened. "What I meant to say was, I know a planet with excellent hangover cures."

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

He started to leave the room. "By the way, what did you talk about last night?"

"I ... don't remember."


	12. Alone Time, the Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the time stamp meme. drho requested Alone Time, around breakfast time the following day.

The Doctor was still pulling his blue jacket on as he entered the TARDIS kitchen.

"Eggs?" asked the other Doctor.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Rose still asleep?" He was trying hard to sound casual.

"In the shower." He eyed the back of his duplicate's head as he cracked eggs. "So ..."

The other Doctor turned abruptly, looking awkward. "Look, this doesn't have to be ... it's just something that happened, yeah? No big deal."

"Right." There was a pause. "So, the next time Rose is too tired?"

The Doctor in brown arched an eyebrow and smirked. "You know where to find me."


	13. What Are You Wearing, Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the time stamp meme. catyuy requested What Are You Wearing: What the Doctor and Rose do, once the negotiations are over and they are together in the TARDIS again.

_Three weeks._

The TARDIS arrived and Rose let herself in immediately, running and leaping into the Doctor's arms.

"Three weeks," he murmured against her neck.

"I know." She kissed him hard on the mouth. "God, I missed you."

"Weren't you separated for a few years once?" Jack asked as he gathered his belongings.

"All the more reason that three weeks is intolerable," the Doctor said. "Now, if you'll excuse us ..."

"You said on the phone you'd spend an hour just kissing me," she whispered, her breath hot against his ear.

The Doctor groaned. "Please don't hold me to that."


	14. Casino Royale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the_tenzo, who requested Ten2/Ten/Rose and a high-class casino after she beat me at stump the author.

“I don’t get this game, Doctor,” Rose said, leaning over and letting her breast brush the arm of his dinner jacket. The part-human Doctor glanced at her over his specs.

“Baccarat? The game of 007?”

“Yes, whatever, but how do you play it?”

“What’s _he_ playing?”

“Roulette.” The Doctor looked worried. “What? I thought roulette had terrible odds.”

“Not for a Time Lord who can perceive chaotic fluctuations. Blast, he could win your prize.”

Rose grinned. “I haven’t even told you what it is.”

He looked longingly at her in her revealing black dress. “I can take an educated guess.”


	15. What to Do on a Rainy Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for gowdie, who beat me at stump the author and requested comfort; Rose/TenII - rainy day inside.

“We could watch telly,” the Doctor suggested to Rose. Rain pounded against the window, the grey afternoon leaving their flat mostly in shadow.

“Nah, not in the mood,” Rose murmured against his chest, where her head was pillowed.

“We could play cards.”

Rose shook her head. “My brain’s too sluggish at the moment.”

The Doctor’s arm tightened around her. “We could shag,” he said, his voice dropping low.

She considered it. “Maybe later.”

“We could continue to snuggle here on the sofa until we both fall asleep.”

Rose sighed contentedly. “You must be telepathic or something. You read my mind.”


	16. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [livejournal.com profile] electrictoes who beat me at stump the author and who requested Ten/Rose/TenII, enclosed space.

“Ow!”

“What?” the Time Lord grated.

“You elbowed me in the groin, you prat,” the Doctor said.

Rose squirmed behind him in the tiny closet. “Both of you be _quiet_.”

“Not my fault you’re sporting a knob-on, you filthy man,” his duplicate commented as he continued trying to pry up the floor.

“Rose’s breasts are pressed against my back,” he grumbled.

“Not to mention you wiggling your arse in the air,” Rose added with a laugh.

“I’m trying to get us _out_. But don’t let that interrupt your sexual fantasies.” The other Doctor rolled his eyes.

“ _Prat_ ,” the Doctor whispered.


	17. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [livejournal.com profile] azriona, who requested Loved 'Verse (Ten/Ten II/Rose), birthday.

“What’s this?” the Doctor asked.

Rose smiled. “It’s your birthday cake.” The Time Lord snorted, watching from across the room.

“It … it has Teletubbies on it,” he protested, flapping his hands in an unmanly fashion.

“And two candles,” Rose crowed, “because you’re two years old! You see?”

He glared at his counterpart. “Not a word out of you.” Then to Rose: “I’ve the memories of an ancient, nearly-eternal Lord of Time. And you think it’s a lark to treat me like toddler?”

“It’s chocolate with raspberry filling,” Rose said.

The Doctor grinned. “Oh, well why didn’t you say so?”


	18. When In Texas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for principia_coh, who beat me at stump the author and requested Ten, Ten II, and Rose, eating contest, Loved 'verse.

“No way.”

“Easy peasy,” the Doctor said over the restaurant’s blaring country-western music.

“There is _no way_ you can eat that entire thing. Either of you,” she said, looking at the other Doctor with his similarly massive steak.

“But if we eat it all, it’s free,” the Doctor whined.

“Our money comes via sonicing cash points, what does it matter if it’s free?” Rose whispered with frustration.

“It’s the spirit of competition, Rose,” the other Doctor said, his mouth full.

“It’s disgusting gluttony.”

“Ten quid says I’m a better disgusting glutton,” the Doctor challenged his counterpart.

“Done.”

“Idiots,” Rose muttered.


	19. Dial S for Shagging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for nani1986, who beat me at stump the author and requested Ten II/Rose + Scary Movies.

The Doctor lay in bed, a laptop balanced on his bare chest, a blanket not-quite-adequately covering his naked form. “I think Hitchcock was even more prolific in this universe,” he remarked.

Rose rolled over, eyes half-lidded with sleep. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Hey, _Psycho_ exists! We should get that.”

“You just want to watch scary movies to get extra cuddling.”

He smiled. “Exactly. Scary movie leads to cuddling leads to snogging leads to sex.”

Rose sat up and leaned over, kissing and biting his exposed hipbone. “Or we could just skip the intermediate steps.”

“I like the way you think, Rose Tyler.”


	20. You Hate to See It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for kscribbles, who requested Ten II/Rose, tennis match. Probably not what she had it mind, but this is what came out of my brain.

“Because it’s my _job_ , mum!”

“That doesn’t give you the right to endanger my home, Rose!”

“ _Endanger!_ That’s not what happened!”

“Bit like watching a tennis match, innit?” Pete Tyler whispered to the Doctor under his breath, referring to the arguing mother and daughter on the other side of the dinner table.

“More like watching two cats fighting,” the Doctor said too loudly, and the women’s heads swung around in unison to glare at him.

“And _you!_ ” Jackie shouted at the Doctor. “Fat lot of good you were …”

Pete Tyler sighed. “Rookie mistake,” he murmured to his mashed potatoes.


	21. Two Chips and a Miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for catyuy, who beat me at stump the author and requested Ten/Rose/TenII- Rose gives them the nicknames Chip and Dale. She sent me her inspiration, which was [this Chip 'n Dale cartoon](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s2mu1BMRWgE) from 1952.

“But Roooose,” the part-human Doctor whined. “Cartoon chipmunks? You’re comparing us to cartoon _chipmunks_?”

“I’m Chip,” the other Doctor said shortly, continuing to fiddle with a sticky lever on the console.

“You flippin’ _wish_ ,” the Doctor responded. 

“Wait, _what?_ ” Rose frowned in confusion. “Aren’t they, you know, exactly the same?”

The Time Lord gave her a put-upon sigh. “Chip is the logical one.”

“Also, Dale has a big nose and buck teeth. And messy hair!” the Doctor protested.

“Well, if either of them has _neat_ hair, I’m going to have to rethink this whole thing,” Rose said with a grin.


	22. Let the Doctor Be the Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this was a picture that's been lost because I deleted my livejournal. The title is a play on _The West Wing's_ "Let Bartlet be Bartlet"

"This room is _brilliant_!" the part-human Doctor said, bouncing around the oval space, red trainers sinking into the plush eagle on the rug. "Designed to intimidate visiting heads of state." He scratched his head. "Mind you, I think I may have learned that from _The West Wing_ , but I'm fairly certain it's true."

President Obama considered the man in brown standing across the desk from him. "And he's your ... brother?"

"In a manner of speaking," the Time Lord said, shooting a glare at his manic counterpart. "He's a bit slow." He smiled a disarming smile at the president. "Bless."


	23. Man Flu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A triple drabble! Prompt: Part-Human doctor is sick and Time!Lord doctor is feeling sympathetic pains... and Rose is having none of it.

Rose approached the bedroom door, laden down with a tea tray. She heard the murmur of the Doctors' voices, and felt a brief thrill in her stomach, thinking of other times she'd found them alone in the bedroom. Brief because she knew she'd not be finding them _in flagrante delicto_ today. Sure enough, the tableau that greeted her was of the Time Lord sitting at the other Doctor's bedside like a nursemaid.

The Doctor read a thermometer, then pulled off his specs. "Thirty-nine degrees," he said to his part-human counterpart. "A significant fever."

"I knew it," shivered the other man, his voice distorted by a stuffy nose. He clutched the duvet tighter around his neck. "I'm dying."

"You aren't dying, you just have a cold. A couple of days of rest and you'll be fine." She came in and set the tray on the nightstand.

"It's more than a cold," the other Doctor whined. "I am seriously ill."

"Have some tea and toast get some sleep, yeah?" she said while slapping her first Doctor's hand as it reached for the toast. "I'll check in on you later." Rose planted a kiss on her second Doctor's feverish brow and left the room, uninterested in watching his histrionics.

When Rose finally returned to the bedroom, she was surprised to find both of the Doctors in bed. Her second Doctor was snoring softly, while the Time Lord was lying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

"What's up?" she asked him.

"I'm not feeling so well," he said. "I think I might be sick."

"Oh, for ..." While his sympathy pains were adorable when viewed a certain way, the idea of nursing two complaining Doctors made her groan.

"Don't suppose you could bring some more tea?" the Doctor said. "And perhaps some biscuits?"


	24. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ten/Rose, handshake

"It was just a handshake!" Rose said, her voice high and indignant.

"It was _more_ than a handshake." The Doctor glanced back toward the film star they had just bid farewell to. "He kissed your hand. I thought he might lick it, it went on so long."

"Jealous?" Rose had the temerity to look amused.

"No." He knew he sounded sullen, which made him even more frustrated. "And anyway, he's gay."

"Yeah, everyone knows that. And you pointing it out means you're jealous." She took pity and hugged him. "Wanna lick my hand?"

The Doctor grinned seductively. "Not your _hand_."


	25. Admit It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jack and Duplicate Ten get... friendly... while Rose and Original Ten watch.

Jack’s smile was charming but predatory. "I've wanted to get you alone all evening." They were in the TARDIS library.

The part-human Doctor swallowed awkwardly. "Why's that now?"

"No one's ever scolded me for flirting like you always have." Jack closed the distance between them. "Perhaps _he_ won't admit it, but you might. You find me attractive, don't you?"

"I ... _what_?" His voice rose on the last; Jack had leaned in and run his nose up the Doctor's neck.

"I know you do," Jack whispered, and then kissed him.

There was a throat-clearing from the doorway. "Hey! What about us?"


	26. Perfume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: TenII/Rose, perfume.

He inhaled against her bare armpit, still groggy with this unfamiliar human need for sleep. "Do you wear perfume?" the Doctor murmured, his voice raspy.

"Hardly ever." Rose was on her stomach, her arms thrown up and around her pillow. "That's just my antiperspirant."

He continued to smell her, scooting closer so that he could run his nose over her shoulder and into the crook of her neck. The feel of her, naked and pressed against him, began to trigger other unfamiliar human feelings, particularly in his groin. "I love the way you smell," he said, moving to kiss her.


	27. Marking Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ten II/Rose, anniversary smut.

"Happy anniversary," he whispers, his hand moving between her legs.

"Anniversary?" Rose loves this, when fingering her isn't just a means to the end that is fucking, but is an end unto itself. But she wonders; it isn't the anniversary of her beginning with this part-human Doctor, or of their wedding, and their timelines are too confused to track anniversaries from before.

Or not. "For me. Of falling in love with you."

She doesn't ask how many years for him. She's afraid to know. She clings to him as he brings her to orgasm, gasping her love against his neck.


	28. Never Pegged You For the Type

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The absolutely hottest, naughtiest thing you can possibly accomplish in 100 words.

Rose gasped, pushing forward with her hips, and the strap-on stimulated her clit with surprising effectiveness. Her embarrassment was quickly turning into lust. "Is that good?"

The Doctor, on his hands and knees, nodded vigorously. She was wary of hurting him, her thrusts very shallow. "More," he groaned. When he began to stroke his cock, Rose couldn't help but fuck him harder. And the more she moved, the better it felt.

When he came with a hoarse cry, she could almost imagine his muscles spasming around this false extension of herself. It was enough, and she screamed through her climax.


	29. untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Loved 'Verse drabble for fid_gin's birthday, written in honor of her new ink.

"The Time Lords wouldn't have approved of this," the other Doctor murmured, and he assumed _'this'_ meant sex, or their relationship, but then he felt a touch against his bare hip, and he noticed the Time Lord examining his tattoo, the other man's nose almost brushing his skin.

"I think that tattoo would be the least of my problems with the Time Lords." He kept his voice low to avoid waking Rose. 

"They would never hurt you," the other Doctor said.

"I beg to--"

"I wouldn't let them." He crawled up and kissed the Doctor hard on the mouth. "Never."


	30. That Sort of a Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory and River have tea. This was written to try to jumpstart an interest in myself in writing fic for Eleven, circa S5. Didn't work.

Rory’s hands still trembled and he marveled at River’s, so steady as she poured tea.

“Why does he _do_ that?” Rory finally asked.

“Do what?”

“Risk his own life to offer mercy to those who don’t deserve it.”

River smiled a small, understanding smile. “The Doctor has within him a terrible potential. Inside, deep inside, he’s capable of things you can’t even imagine, or believes he is. So sometimes, yes, he goes to great lengths to avoid violence. To be merciful.”

“And you’re okay with that?”

“You know, I’ve gotten _very_ good at saving his life without asking his permission.”


End file.
